Near to You
by WynterRae
Summary: Draco doesn't love Cedric...But Cedric is afraid to let him go


Near to you

**"I won't be coming back."I whispered**

**I turned to see Draco staring at me coldly. He smirked at my still half naked body.**

**"You'll be back; you always come back to me."**

**I sighed and pulled on my shirt.**

**"Not this time."**

**"You love me." He sighed.**

**"Yes, but we both know this will never work out."**

**He scowled at me and stood.**

**"Cedric, stop fooling yourself; you ALWAYS come back to me."**

_He and I had something beautiful  
>But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last<em>

**I stood up straight, using my height to lower him. He scowled at me, never liking that I was taller than him. Slowly I leaned down and kissed him. I needed to feel him one more time. I slowly backed away and stood looking at him sadly.**

**"I love you Draco. But we both know that you do not feel the same."**

**He smirked.**

**"Why would I love **_**you**_**?"**

**I smiled sadly, "That is my point."**

**I walked out the door and closed it; effectively shutting him out of my life, but not out of my heart.**

_I loved him so but I let him go  
>'Cause I knew he'd never love me back<em>

**The next week we were off, and I spent most of it next to the lake. Somehow I knew if I was inside for very long I would find myself going back to him. I felt as though my whole world had fallen apart. It was as though I couldn't breath.**

_such pain as this  
>shouldn't have to be experienced<em>

**It was another night by the lake when you came up and found me. I was shaking with the need to feel Draco next to me and crying. I heard footsteps next to me and looked up with blurry eyes.**

**"Cedric, why are you out her-" You stopped when you saw the tears on my face.**

**Suddenly you kneeled down and took me in your arms.**

**"Why are you crying?"**

**I choked and pressed my wet face into your shirt. You gently ran your hand through my mud streaked hair and shushed me.**

_I'm still reeling from the loss,  
>still a little bit delirious<em>

**"Shush, I'm here for you. It's okay."**

**I finally looked up at you and sniffed.**

**"Why are you helping me Harry?" I whispered.**

**You smiled and gently stroked my cheek.**

**"I am doing this because I care about you."**

**I think it was that one sentence that really drew me in; that one sentence that I had silently begged Draco to say.**

_Near to you, I am healing  
>But it's taking so long<br>'Cause though he's gone  
>And you are wonderful<br>It's hard to move on  
>Yet, I'm better near to you.<em>

**I smiled at you and took your hand in mine, dragging you to my bed. You giggled that giggle that no one else ever heard and it made me grin. As I fell onto my bed, bringing you with me, I suddenly found it hard to breath. Looking at you I could tell that this was supposed to happen.**

**"Cedric?"**

**I smiled as you gently rolled off of me. You sighed and lay on your side with your hand on my stomach. Somehow you always knew when things were too much.**

_**you and I have something different  
>and I'm enjoying it cautiously<strong>_****

**"I'm sorry." I whispered.**

**"Don't be, you have every right to be scared." You gently took my hand and brought it to your lips.**

**The feeling made me smile.**

**"Do you really believe that? Do you really think I should make you hold back because I got hurt once?"**

**"I know you are trying." You whispered in my ear.**

**I fell asleep thinking that I needed to try harder…**

_I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
>to get back to who I used to be<em>

**I wake up to see you sitting on the floor, your head in your hands. Gently I crawl down and place my hand on your knee.**

**You look up with a jerk, surprise written on your face. I used to love how your face would show your every emotion, unlike Draco.**

_"He's disappearing  
>Fading Steadily,<br>I'm so close to being yours  
>Won't you stay with me<br>Please"_ **I whispered.**

**You smiled at me and took my hand. You brought my lips to yours and I melted. I could feel the passion and need behind your lips and I could feel your love for me.**

**We broke apart and I smiled at you; somehow knowing you would stay.**

_Near to you, I am healing  
>But it's taking so long<br>'Cause though he's gone  
>And you are wonderful<br>It's hard to move on  
>Yet, I'm better near to you.<em>

**"Baby, I will always be here for you." You whispered, holding me close as we sat next to the lake.**

**I looked up at you and grinned. You smiled my smile, the one that reached your eyes and came from your heart. Leaning down you kissed me sweetly and then kissed my forehead.**

**"Thank you." I murmured.**

**We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, unable to find the strength to break the simple bliss.**

_I only know that I am  
>Better where you are<em>

**"Harry?" I asked one night**

**"Hmm." You were almost asleep.**

**"Do you love me?"**

**You sat up slightly and hugged me tight.**

**"Of course."**

**I sighed until you laughed and pulled my face close to yours.**

**"I love you Cedric Diggory." You sighed, your lips brushing against mine.**

**I slipped my hand around the back of your neck and pulled you close, sealing our kiss. It was a gentle kiss at first, but as soon as my hand hit your bare chest it turned into something deeper.**

**I slowly climbed into your lap and straddled you, gasping when my need brushed yours. Gently you took my face in your hands and pulled me away.**

**"Do you love me?" You whispered.**

_I only know that I am  
>Better where you are<em>

**"Yes."**

**You stared at me waiting.**

**"I love you Harry Potter."**

_I only know that I belong  
>where you are<em>

-

"Love, wake up." Harry whispered in Cedric's ear

Cedric rolled over to look up at his husband of 2 years.

"Morning love. What time is it?" He asked, stretching.

Harry bent over and pecked his lovers lips before smiling.

"It is almost 10."

Cedric jumped up and cursed.

"You did that on purpose."

Harry knew that Cedric hated to wake up any later than 9 but couldn't help it sometimes.

"You looked so peaceful jewel." He said, wrapping his arms around the others waist and kissing his neck.

_Near to you, I am healing  
>But it's taking so long<br>Though he's gone  
>And you are wonderful<br>It's hard to move on_

Cedric looked back and smiled at him.

"I can never stay mad at you long."

"Love…what was your dream tonight?"

Every night Cedric had a different dream. Usually they involved his childhood memories, but every once in a while it was something different.

"It was about us Harry." Cedric sighed and leaned into the well toned body he loved.

"Do you still miss him?"

Cedric turned around and looked into those beautiful bright green eyes.

"A little, but I love you more now. I want you, not him." He reconciled the nervous man.

Harry grinned and kissed his husband. Gently he pulled the gorgeous man into the bathroom and got him ready to shower.

_Near to you, I am healing  
>But it's taking so long<br>'Cause though he's gone  
>And you are wonderful<br>It's hard to move on  
>Yet, I'm better near to you.<em>

"I love you too."

_Yet, I'm better near to you…_

….

The song is Near to You by A Fine Frenzy


End file.
